Blood and Tears
by ichirukifan101
Summary: He will not scream, he silently vows to himself. He wouldn't give these sick people the pleasure of hearing him scream. Not even when they pull out his eye. Never. He will not give in. But in the end, he does scream. Crow screams, long and loud.


**Author's Note: well, hello again. Yes, I know, this is rather a large change from my usual Bleach fanfiction, so I'm sorry. But while reading the manga, the idea just…struck me. And funnily enough, I finally wrote it. At DisneyWorld, Florida. Deadman Wonderland is actually quite a good manga, although, I will admit, a tad gruesome. I haven't finished the entire thing yet, stopped after Crow got his eyeball yanked out viciously.**

**Well, anyways, read and review!~ Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Deadman Wonderland.**

* * *

><p>"Stop," I say with a comfortable casualness that I don't actually feel. I lounge in my chair, seemingly at ease, while deep inside, I'm as terrified as the rest of them. Except I don't show it. I have no wish to give these sick people in Deadman Wonderland, these people who have paid money to see my pain, a show.<p>

A slot machine. Really, a slot machine. This silly machine, used for fun and games, will now be used to bring forth screams of pain. This machine will tell what part of my body I'll be losing, how much pain and torture I'll be put through. How silly, how stupid, how utterly Deadman Wonderland. I really should have been expecting something like this.

Ah, yes, the slot machine. It spins, slows, and then comes to an abrupt stop, the middle one teetering on the edge of right eye and left leg. Both are bad.

Finally, the machine goes still. The choice has been made, made by this bundle of heartless wires and metal parts.

Right eye.

I wince internally, so no one can see. Everyone's eyes will be on me now, hungrily searching for the slightest bit of fear in my features. If they find any, even the slightest trace, they will pounce upon it. Like vultures crowding a deer's carcass. It will be a victory for them, and I refuse to bend to their will.

Right eye. I wince again. That's going to hurt.

* * *

><p>She smiles. They haven't had an eye for quite a while now. It's always been arms and legs and livers...she did remove someone's tongue yesterday, but an eye will be something different for a change. She was almost getting bored of wrenching off people's limbs. Almost.<p>

She laughs quietly to herself. The one thing she will never tire of, the one thing she truly loves, the one thing that draws her here to Deadman Wonderland day after day, are the screams. No one that she has operated on has not screamed. And she loves hearing them. Loves it.

She smiles a small, secretive smile. Perhaps someone sees it, but she doesn't care. Right eye, huh? This will be fun.

* * *

><p>The gruesome dissection is carried out, with no anesthetic administered. Of course not. He wasn't expecting it. The people who run Deadman Wonderland are not that kind.<p>

And he screams. He's not proud of it. He didn't want to give the people a show, give the director a performance that shows that even the strongest can fall at his hands. But he did. And he hates himself for it.

He screamed, long and loud, when his eye was pulled out. Eyelids clamped open, and the woman approaches him, taking slow, lengthy strides, a pair of silver clamps (don't know what they're called) clicking ominously in her hands. He can't be sure, but he swears that he saw a slight maniacal glee reflected in her eyes.

When the dissection starts, all of that is forgotten. Suddenly, all that he knows is pain, and all that he sees is red. Pain, more intense than anything that he's experienced before in his life, seems to invade every pore in his body. And all he can see is red, everywhere he looks, his world is tainted a bloody crimson. But amidst this sea of red, he thinks that he can just make out a happy grin. But he's not sure. Everything is red, from the pain or from the blood, he can't tell.

Now, he can't tell where the pain ends and reality begins.

* * *

><p>The grisly surgery has been carried out, and he has now been summoned to the director's office. He enters, and is greeted by the director's happily smiling face as he sits behind his desk.<p>

The director begins to applaud, slowly and languidly, as if he mocks him. He probably is.

"Well done, Crow, well done. What a show you put on tonight!" he says, before chuckling quietly. "What a scream! I simply loved it, and I'm sure the rest of the staff loved it too. Especially Maria; that just made her day."

He studies Crow for a moment, as if assessing his new worth with the loss of an eye. "Oh, but it's just made you so _ugly_..." he says the word with a shudder, as if the word itself is that repellent. "Not that you were good-looking before either...But that face could give even me nightmares!"

Good. He hopes it does.

"Well, now, put this on!" he says, and tosses a piece of black cloth onto the desk separating them. An eyepatch. "Can't have you frightening my prisoners and staff now, can I?" he says laughingly.

And dismisses Crow from the office without a second glance.

He leaves, taking the eyepatch with him. What else can he do? So he heads off back to his cell.

And as he walks along the cold, echoing corridors of Deadman Wonderland, a single tear falls to the ground.

* * *

><p>The director smiles. He has seen Crow's pain, seen his misery, seen all of the excruciating mental torture he's been put through. He has seen the tear.<p>

And he smiles, knowing that, at long last, he has finally broken him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So…What did you think? Bad? Not bad? Pretty good? Creepy? Hehehehe…Sorry…Well, I don't know the nurse's actual name, I just kind of randomly named her. I'm sure she has one, I just managed to forget it. If anyone knows it, please, feel free to tell me! Also, I have no clue of the official name for the tool-thing she used to take out his eye. It sorta resembles a pair of tongs…but honestly, "clamps" just sounded better. Apologies. Once again, please review! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!<strong>


End file.
